God Forbid
by virlizzlex
Summary: They were so different and far apart that it seemed God forbid them. But he was Uchiha Sasuke and she was Haruno Sakura and they always find a way. SasuSaku, One-shot. *POSSIBLY OOC*


**God Forbid**

They had their own ways now.

He was a man seeking solace.

She was a woman respected.

But somehow… it never seemed enough.

Sometime during 11 pm, a Haruno Sakura was still up, working her ass off. If she got lucky, she could be home by 9 and finishing documents until late at night. Which she is doing right now.

Taking a sip from her vodka-spiked energy drink, she hears a knock on her door and her brows furrow in confusion over who would visit her at this time. She readies chakra to her fingers, ready to attack if needed. However, it seemed she didn't need to.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura."

 _What the hell is_ Sasuke _doing on my front door, shirtless and bare-footed?_ she thought.

Sakura scratches her elbow awkwardly and steps aside to let him in.

"Did you get injured or something? Do you need any help?" she asks.

She blinks under his fiery stare and the last thing she knew, he had pinned her down to the floor. She struggles through his grip but it was futile.

"What the fuck do you think—"

He shuts her up effectively. He kisses her fast and she doesn't have time to think it over. She responds unsurely for a while and accidentally gasps when he takes her sweater off. Soon, her plaid pajamas followed suit and was thrown carelessly somewhere.

He marvels at the sight of her half-naked body, taking in her good choice of lingerie. She wore black lace all over, a bra that reached until below her rib(A/N: the term is bralet, if it helps you) and a matching boy-leg. It wasn't revealing but she looked great in it, nonetheless.

Sasuke moans when her tongue licks his lip. She throws her arms around him just as his hands roam around her, hungrily searching for the perfect spot to place them. Then just minutes later, she pulls away, a look of confusion, concern and slight anger marring her features. He realizes the position they are in and his head drops down to the crook of her neck. She feels droplets of sweat from his hair grazing her skin and later feels his tears of frustration.

She was rendered speechless. She didn't even know what to do because never had a thought of a crying Sasuke cross her mind nor the thought of witnessing it so she settles for caressing his raven hair and massaging his scalp with her hand. She hears him growl and sink his teeth into her shoulder. When she senses his growing tent, her eyes widen and Sakura quickly pushes him away, standing up to grab her discarded clothes.

He watches her walk to her room but when he hears the lock click, he pounds his fist on her bedroom door.

"Open the damn door, Sakura!"

She clothes herself and goes under the covers, ignoring his thunderous banging and loud screams of plea.

It is 2 am already when she wakes up from her short sleep. She notices he has stopped and nervously opens the door to a sleeping Sasuke. Slowly carrying him to the couch, she prepares herself to make foul play. She places the opened vodka bottle on her coffee table, making it look like he had been drinking. Scrolling through the numerous contacts she had, she presses the 'Call' button beside the redhead's phone number.

"I'm sorry to wake you, Karin. I was getting a glass of water and noticed Sasuke lying down on my couch. Can you pick him up? Okay, thanks."

Few minutes past, the Uzumaki arrived, Suigetsu in tail and they carried him off with a "Sorry to disturb you." When they leave, she sighs.

 _Tomorrow is gonna be awkward_.

Turns out, she was wrong. It wasn't awkward. It was as tense as hell.

Today was a Friday and it was what Naruto would call _Ramen Day_. The team would eat together at Ichiraku and since Kakashi and Yamato were busy, only the four of them were present.

Seriously, Sakura tried to listen to Naruto's rants. But Sai would always notice she was lost in thought and snap her back to reality then it'd happen again. The moment she finished her bowl, she slapped her pay on the table and left with a hug for only Naruto and Sai.

"Teme…"

"Traitor…"

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

Sasuke sighs _._

Sakura was once again, crashed at home, working. Her fists tighten on the doorknob upon seeing her visitor, wishing she hadn't opened it in the first place. He comes in and smashes his lips to hers with much fervor. She tries to push him away unsuccessfully and squirms in his grasp but she hears him wince and she slackens.

To describe her reaction to his lovemaking as 'half-hearted' was an understatement. Every time he thrusts, her eyes would shut tight over the guilt and pain she feels. Everything was haphazardly done. His bruising hold on her waist, his nails cutting through her skin, his bloody touches all made her feel fire as red liquid stains the sheets, mixing with their sweat and tears.

 _It was going to be a long and painful night_.

She woke up to the sun's rays peeking through her thin curtains, filling the room with light she didn't want. The pink-haired medic sits up against the headboard, shedding a few tears silently. She didn't need a mirror to see how much she looked like a mess. She probably had her mascara running down her cheeks or her hair was probably in hard-to-tame knots. _Probably_.

When Sasuke stirs awake, he catches her leave the bedroom, fully clothed and ready for work but he doesn't follow her. He buries his head between his trembling hands and tries to think of a way to get her back.

Sakura comes home to a well-made bed, new sheets covering her mattress with the old ones folded neatly on top. A smile threatens to grace her features before she stops it by biting the inside of her cheek and gets ready to make dinner.

The next morning, Sakura finds Naruto on her front door with a serious expression on his face.

"Naruto? You're early."

"We talked to Teme…" She lets him in her apartment

Sitting down on the couch, they talk.

"Are you two on good terms, Sakura-chan?"

"…I-I don't know…"

"Well, you have to be. You're both part of the family I never had. I can't have you two fighting."

"I'm sorry, Naruto. We're so selfish," she says, wiping a tear off as she hugs the Hokage's clone.

They talk for a while until he says goodbye because 'Hinata-chan will be waiting' and she goes to work at the hospital.

"Sakura-senpai, are you okay? You seem tired," one of her associates pointed out.

"Oh, who wouldn't be right? Don't worry though, I'll be fine."

That day, she meets Sasuke at a room, heavily bleeding but still alive and breathing. She silently heals his injuries, ranging from minor scratches and bruises to oozing gashes.

"How'd you even get these?" observing the deadliest-looking wound.

"Had a run-in with Suigetsu."

"What for?"

"He says I've been cheating on Karin…" Her breath hitches.

"I said I saw them together in his house. He reasoned but I told him he can have the girl."

She looks for bandages on a nearby counter.

"Why did you even date Karin if you didn't like her in the first place?"

"You get jealous…" he mutters but she doesn't hear so he grunts out loud instead.

Sakura proceeds to finish her work and forbids him to training and missions for a week. She opens the door to leave then…

"I'm sorry."

She stills and slowly turns to him, giving him a slight smile before leaving to attend to other patients.

He smirks in accomplishment as he lies back on the bed feeling as if the world's weight was pushed off his shoulders.

After his discharge from the hospital, things got back to normal. Rather as normal as it could get anyway, now that they were all okay. They were having ramen at Ichiraku again, this time with two of their sensei present. Naruto was filling them in about the new pair. The group would occasionally laugh—okay, Sasuke doesn't laugh, but even so, they were all amused.

At the end of the night, he walks her home with his hand protectively nestled on her shoulder. She smiles at the sight of his smirk, nostalgia filling her with how much that teeny action of his made her happy.

 _ **They were so different and far apart that it seemed God forbid them. But he was Uchiha Sasuke and she was Haruno Sakura and they always find a way**_ **.**

I hope you SS Warriors liked it. Took me a day because the creative juices were flowing. I thought of the plot the moment I woke up. Thanks for reading!

POST-SCRIPT: I highly appreciate reviews. Even the shortest ones. *wink, wink nudge, nudge*


End file.
